1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to current limiting and more particularly to the rapid limiting of short circuit current flow in the output of a switching type power processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art switching type devices either do not incoporate protection against over current conditions, or have over current sensing circuits that employ basically resistive sensing devices and that respond only after excessive current levels have been attained in the circuit.